


Show Me Real Dominance

by xLennax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, First Time, M/M, Monsta X needs more works, Rimming, Roughness, Showki, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, This ship needs more works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLennax/pseuds/xLennax
Summary: "Kihyunnie. The only time you're going to be on top is when you'll ride me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is basically my first fanfic ever posted here, I hope you guys like it! I love Monsta X, especially ShowKi and other ships that involve Kihyun and damn, there are only a few fanfics with them, so I decided to make my own ones and share them with you. Enjoy~

Yes, they're called the mom and dad of Monsta X. How do they react? Well, Hyunwoo doesn't mind at all, he actually likes it. He gets to be the dad and have Kihyun as his so called wife, who wouldn't like that?

But Kihyun...Kihyun minds it. He knows he's manly, why would anyone see him as a female? As a mom? Is it because he cooks well? Is it because he takes care of the members? Why the need to call him the mom? Why isn't Hyunwoo the mom?

That's what he asks himself all the time when the members playfully call him _"eomma"_ , especially Hoseok when he desires some ramen or the maknae when he needs something. Minhyuk just likes to play around and uses the word quite a lot, Jooheon sometimes joins him and uses his aegyo voice when he pronounces it. Hyungwon rarely lets the word out of his mouth, but mostly when Kihyun asks him to do something. And then there's Hyunwoo. Kihyun hates him the most.

Well, it's not actually hate, but he gets all embarassed when Hyunwoo adresses him as the "wife" and he hates getting embarassed. He's a man, he doesn't need warm and red cheeks. The thing that makes him this way is his annoying smirk. Yes, smirk. He has known for a long time how much of a tease could Hyunwoo be.

Today isn't making it any different. Or maybe it is.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" Kihyun asks in a shy voice, trying not to get intimidated by the taller.

"Admit that you're enjoying the dominance." Hyunwoo takes a step towards the younger one and gazes into his eyes. They're alone in the kitchen and the leader has Kihyun pressed against the counter.

"What dominance? Pff, go away." He rolls his eyes playfully, trying to play brave. In fact, having Hyunwoo close to him always makes him nervous. He's manly, tall and confident with everything he does. Looking up at him makes him feel even smaller and he sort of realizes that he doesn't mind it as much as he thought. He admires Hyunwoo, he's not going to admit his crush, but he knows deep inside that his dominance can get him turned on. Of course, he's not going to let his hyung see it.

"Kihyun." The leader says in a low voice, lifting the younger's chin up. He keeps staring into his eyes until bringing his lips to his ear, whispering against it. "Admit that you like it." His lips brush against the smaller's ear as he talks and his hand moves to pin Kihyun's hip and make him stay still. "Admit that you'd like me to dominate you. Admit that you're thinking about me. Admit that you enjoy being the mom while I am the dad."

"T-that's not true." He gasps out at the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips against his ear. "I'm manly. The role of the mom doesn't suit me." His words make Hyunwoo chuckle. "I disagree..." The leader turns Kihyun's head by his jaw, making their faces close to each other. The younger one blushes even more at the contact and widens his eyes in surprise. "Are you sure about it? Why don't you let me prove it?" The elder says and presses his lips harshly to the other's soft ones. Keeping him by his jaw, he makes sure he can't move from him. But Kihyun answers him. He's a bit surprised at first, but Hyunwoo's lips feel so warm and soft that he gets carried away and moves his own ones with his. Hyunwoo somehow manages to part Kihyun's legs and gets one of his own between them, slowly rubbing against his crotch. It makes Kihyun gasp and Hyunwoo takes advantage of the sudden movement of his lips, slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. It's good that Hyunwoo is holding him because the vocalist is melting under so many feelings. Their tongues fight for a while. Seconds later, Hyunwoo pulls away triumphantly with a knowing smirk on his face as he looks down and sees the other's growing tent in his jeans. Kihyun is ashamed of how fast he got turned on and is a little confused over Hyunwoo's intentions, but he knows that he has to get rid of the boner somehow. "That still doesn't prove anything...I'm not a bottom. I only top."

"Kihyunnie. The only time you're going to be on top is when you'll ride me." The leader says and lifts Kihyun up his shoulder, carrying him towards his bedroom. "Yah, Hyunwoo, put me down-" Kihyun tries, but the taller doesn't even listen to him. He gets inside the room, closes the door and locks it before throwing the smaller onto his bed and crawling on top of him. "Still not enjoying it?" Hyunwoo asks, his playful smirk making Kihyun feel like the prey in front of its predator. "Pfff..." He is too stubborn to admit how much he'd like his hyung to show him what real dominance is, but Hyunwoo wants to make him say it somehow.

Hyunwoo undresses them both and stares into Kihyun's eyes for a few seconds before giving him a hard kiss. Then, he trails his kisses down his body, he sucks onto his neck and collarbone, leaving some bright marks behind. Kihyun moans and walks his hands all over Hyunwoo's back, his moans getting louder as the other starts sucking onto his nipples. Kihyun wouldn't have thought how sensitive his nipples were, but now his leader bites onto them and pinches them, leaving them red and swollen.

The next thing Hyunwoo does is biting onto Kihyun's inner thigh with one hand while the other one rubs the other, making the younger vocalist go crazy. He wants more, his arousal is damn obvious and the sounds he's making are only adding more proof to it.

"Turn around and lift your pretty ass up." The taller demands and Kihyun does as he's told, curious if Hyunwoo wants to finger him first or go all the way inside. He widens his eyes in surprise as the leader does none of them, but spreads his buttcheeks and gets between them, his tongue licking the younger's crack and pushing inside him. Kihyun whimpers at first, but then his mouth starts to let out those delicious moans again that only turn Hyunwoo on more and more. He suddenly gives his butt a good spank which makes Kihyun gasp loudly, followed by Hyunwoo pullling Kihyun's back against his chest, pressing their bodies together. This is the moment when the smaller's cheeks go a bright colour, he breath s heavily and doesn't know what to expect from the sudden move. Hyunwoo moves both his hands to his nipples, pinching them and rubbing his fingers around them and brings his mouth to his ear. "Tell me, Kihyun. Do you like being dominated? Or do you still think that you're a manly boy who only tops in bed?" Kihyun answers with a shaky whimper as he feels Hyunwoo's arousal against his ass. Then, the leader pushes him back onto the bed, making him get on all four and strokes himself before rubbing his erection against the younger's butt.

At this point, Kihyun is so needy that he'd even beg for Hyunwoo to fuck him. And that's exactly what Hyunwoo wants. He keeps rubbing himself, staring down at the erotic image and not even bothering to go to the next step. "Do you have any idea how submissive you look right now? You look so good to be fucked."

"Then...then fuck me.." Kihyun says, already getting annoyed. Hyunwoo definitely likes teasing, but the younger one hates it. Can't he just fuck him already? The leader smirks, but Kihyun can't see it and quickly pushes a finger inside him, which makes the vocalist both gasp in surprise and grunt at the foreign feeling. He tries to get used to it, realizing it doesn't feel that weird and when he feels him relaxing, the elder brings the second finger and then the third one, doing his best to stretch the younger's virgin hole, he curls his digits inside him and scissors him, rubbing them against his walls.

A few seconds after, Hyunwoo grabs the lube bottle and squirts some onto his member, he spreads it all over it before positioning himself at the smaller's entrance. "What do you say, Kihyun? Should I fuck you or not?" His words are only making Kihyun even more desperate. "God damn it, just give me your cock already..!" He shouts out, his need being very obvious. He whines, feeling like he's reaching his limits and can't wait anymore.

And then Hyunwoo is all the way inside him and he feels uncomfortable at first. Not only uncomfortable, but it hurts as well and he squeezes his eyes shot at the stretch. The leader's fingers are nothing compared to his cock and it feels slightly different. Hyunwoo is pressing kisses onto his back, trying to soothe the pain somehow, but it doesn't take long because Kihyun is soon pressing himself back against him.

Hyunwoo starts thrusting his hips, slowly at first but fastening the pace after. The younger moans and moves in the same time with him, the elder's hands are holding him by his hips everytime he thrusts. He then goes harder and deeper, rolling his hips to hit right into the smaller's sweet spot. Kihyun starts to feel heat growing up in the pit of his stomach as Hyunwoo keeps abusing his prostate and soon releases with a loud scream of the other's name. "Fuck-- Hyunwoo..!!" He squeezes his leader's cock inside him, his orgasm making his walls tighten and soon Hyunwoo reaches his climax as well and fills the younger with his seed. He keeps staying inside him as they both ride their orgasms and then pulls back, admiring his cum dripping out of the younger's sweet ass and down his shaky thighs.

 

"I'm so going to keep fucking that pretty ass of yours." The leader whispers to Kihyun's ear. They're both cuddling now, Kihyun's face is pressed against the elder's chest while his hands are soothingly stroking his back. It's warm and comfy under the blanket and Kihyun feels great. He feels protected. And he's definitely looking forward to Hyunwoo's plan. "I'm still not going to admit that I enjoyed it." He says with a small chuckle and snuggles himself against the other's manly body. "Your moans and your body don't agree with you, baby." Kihyun snorts and nudges the elder playfully before the two of them fall asleep peacefully.

In the end, Kihyun realizes that bottoming suits him better.


End file.
